Durma, Bebê
by Lady Nymphetamine
Summary: A Maldição das Trevas foi lançada, porém Malévola conseguiu escapar de seu destino sob a Torre do Relógio. No Mundo Sem Magia, a dragoa encontra a sua filha sequestrada, Lilith, e busca fazer todo o possível e necessário para que as duas sobrevivam sem ser encontradas pela Rainha Má.


**DURMA, BEBÊ**

 _Chame de amor e devoção_

 _Chame de adoração de mãe (alicerce)_

 _Um vínculo especial de criação, hah_

 _Para todas as mães solteiras_

 _Que estão passando por frustração_

 _Clean Bandit, Sean-Da-Paul, Anne-Marie, cante, faça-os ouvir_

Era tarde, muito tarde da noite enquanto ela andava por aquelas ruas escuras, estranhas, de um mundo como nunca havia visto igual. Depois de três mil anos de vida, um ser imortal espera já ter visto de tudo, mas nada jamais poderia tê-la preparado para o universo sem magia. Quando a Maldição das Trevas fora roubada pela Rainha Má, Malévola sabia o que deveria fazer. Escutou um ruído a distância, talvez fosse um gato ou um rato passando por uma lata de lixo. O embrulho em seus braços, fechado ao redor de uma pesada capa negra se mexia inquieto.

Com ternura, o balançava contra seu corpo. Não foi fácil escapar da Maldição, de toda a cidade composta por fantoches da Rainha, mas Mal era um dragão e, como tal, o impossível se tornava relativo. Conseguiu fugir e, após uma busca incessante usando a pouca magia que havia trazido consigo, encontrara o seu bebê, sua Lily. Claro que sequestrar uma criança de um orfanato não havia sido a coisa mais fácil do mundo, mas, para quem era capaz de dominar exércitos em poucas horas, era algo que não a faria desistir. Ela corria. Desejava se transformar em dragão, voar, desaparecer dali, mas sua magia era escassa naquele lugar e assumir sua verdadeira forma seria como se condenar, além de revelar sua localização para a Rainha.

Sendo assim, preferia manter as coisas discretas. Aproximou-se de um carro, estava frio demais no meio da rua, o ar condensava ao sair quente de sua boca. Segurou a maçaneta e arrombou o veículo. Dragões têm uma facilidade natural com fechaduras, uma certa habilidade nata que os auxilia na conquista de riquezas. Sentou no banco do motorista e colocou o bebê ao lado. Tocou na ignição e o motor ligou de forma automática. Precisava continuar, ainda que consumisse todas as suas energias no processo, tinha que sumir dali e levar consigo a sua filha.

Agora, estacionando a vários quilômetros de onde a tirou, estariam a salvo. Passou para o banco de trás, ficando sentada com o bebê contra o seu peito, buscava esquenta-lá de todas as formas. Poderiam passar a noite ali, na carruagem de metal, ao menos não passariam frio e a chama que pulsa no corpo do dragão as manteria aquecidas.

 _Ela trabalha à noite, perto da água_

 _Ela se estressa, tão longe do pai de sua filha_

 _Ela só quer uma vida para seu bebê_

 _Tudo por conta própria, ninguém virá por ela_

 _Ela tem que salvá-lo (luta diária)_

Não demoraria muito para que Mal começasse a estudar os costumes deste novo lugar que seria forçada a chamar de "casa". Também não tardou, devido à sua vasta experiência de séculos entre humanos, para chegar à conclusão de que precisava de dinheiro.

Estacionou pontualmente diante do clube, às vinte e três horas da noite, quando começava o seu turno. O lugar era sujo, escondido, próximo ao porto da cidade, numa área onde ninguém que pudesse ser considerado uma pessoa de bem deveria visitar. Ela estava acostumada a lidar com todo tipo de gente, especialmente os párias que ninguém da sociedade desejava ter por perto. O fato de não se importar, sua frieza e ausência de sentimentos diante do próprio estado, a tornava uma excelente aquisição, foi o que o seu contratante disse, tão satisfeito que até a deixava parar o carro do lado de fora do local.

O veículo roubado havia se tornado o seu lar. O porta-malas era cheio de coisas de bebê, a maior parte obtida em pequenos furtos a lojas e mercados, outros gerados a partir de fracas magias, quase nada era comprado. Lilith dormia no banco e, quando a mãe ia para o serviço, esta pedia ao segurança do lado de fora que ficasse de olho na pequena fresta aberta na janela. Seu coração se apertava cada vez que precisava fazer isso, mas não era como se tivesse realmente uma escolha sobre onde deixar a criança.

Regina ainda estava viva, poderia estar à espreita e a dragoa nem mesmo saberia sem os poderes mágicos em sua plenitude. Claro que desejaria que pudessem estar juntas, vivendo como uma família normal, criando a sua Lily, mas não era assim, não fora desta forma que a Rainha Má deixara as coisas. Estava tão cega de vingança e apenas lembrar disso, o olhar que lhe lançara ao recuperar a Maldição das Trevas, já fazia o corpo de Mal estremecer. Era melhor continuar distante, pelo bem de Lilith, que a sua filha tivesse uma vida, se não da forma que merecia, ao menos cheia de amor e afeto.

Malévola estava sozinha em sua própria cruzada, não haveria quem a ajudasse, quem estivesse ao seu lado, a incentivasse. Deixada por sua conta neste mundo tão estranho, trazida contra a sua vontade, aprendera a se adaptar, pois cabia apenas a ela estar ali por Lilith.

Foi com estes pensamentos que se preparou para deixar o carro mais uma vez, enquanto a pequena dormia, despedindo-se com um leve toque sobre a barriguinha coberta e bem aquecida. Ela disse à filha:

 _\- Oh amor, ninguém nunca vai te machucar, amor. Eu vou te dar todo o meu amor. Ninguém importa como você._

O bebê se moveu um pouco, era gostoso aquele calor de dragão, o que sentia emanar de sua mãe. Isso fez Mal sorrir e continuar. Ela disse à filha:

 _\- Sua vida não vai ser nada como a minha vida. Você vai crescer e ter uma vida boa. Eu vou fazer o que eu tenho que fazer._

E ela realmente significava aquelas palavras. Quando um ser imortal assume um compromisso, significa que será para valer e até o fim dos tempos. Lilith se moveu mais uma vez, e antes que Mal pudesse deixar o veículo, o bebê acordou com os seus grandes olhos negros, tão iguais aos da outra mãe. A dragoa então a colocou no colo, envolvendo em um abraço contra o peito, entoava uma canção de ninar enquanto a balançava suavemente:

 _\- Então, durma bebê, durma. Eu vou ninar você. Durma bebê, não chore. Alguém está com você. Durma bebê, durma. Eu vou ninar você. Durma bebê, não chore._

Quando finalmente Lily se acalmava e parecia voltar ao sono profundo dos inocentes, Mal a deitou na cama improvisada, sobre o banco de trás do carro. Colocou um bichinho ao seu lado, o bebê parecia gostar particularmente de uma pelúcia de dragão, algo que deixava a mãe orgulhosa. Deu um beijo delicado sobre o rosto da filha e então saiu, finalmente entrando no clube para o seu turno no serviço da noite.

 _Mãe solteira, o que você está fazendo lá fora?_

 _Enfrentando a vida dura sem medo_

 _Basta ver e saber que você realmente se importa_

 _Porque qualquer obstáculo vem bem preparado_

 _E, não, mamãe, você nunca derramou lágrima_

 _Porque você tem que definir as coisas ano após ano_

 _E você dá amor ao jovem além da comparação_

 _Você encontra a taxa da escola e a tarifa do ônibus_

 _Hmm mais quando o pai desaparece_

 _Em um bar errado, não pode encontrá-lo em nenhuma parte_

 _Constantemente seu trabalho flui, pesadamente você sabe, assim você não para_

 _Sem tempo, sem tempo, para uma zombaria_

Ela estava pronta para fazer qualquer coisa pela filha, Lily valia o esforço. Era nisso que pensava enquanto subia naquele palco, sob a parca luz dos holofotes, dançando ao redor do poste prateado, para depois deslizar até o chão. Dizia a si mesma "é como voar", enquanto pulava e as suas mãos agarravam a parte superior da haste. Enquanto suas pernas rodopiavam no ar, de certa forma, havia uma liberdade nisto. Parecia que estava mais uma vez nos céus.

Aqueles homens, bêbados, vagabundos, carentes, a assistiam se despir devagar, parte por parte deixando as suas roupas, exibindo a pele nua demoradamente em um rito sensual. Isso não a abatia, jamais a abalava, pois precisava daquele salário, das gorjetas que recebia após cada apresentação, era o que financiava as fraldas. Nada era demais, nada era desnecessário, tudo se tornava uma alternativa quando se tratava de levar o sustento, manter Lilith a salvo. Ela sabia muito bem disto, tendo aprendido a matar humanos desde muito cedo para defender o seu ninho, quando ainda existiam muitos dragões no mundo. Deixava que a tocassem, sentia os dedos que percorriam o seu corpo, se entregava a um certo torpor que a permitia seguir. "Pense que está voando e que são as rajadas de ar que tentam te derrubar".

Nem tudo era culpa de Regina, ainda que em grande parte fosse o fato da maldição ter sido lançada, do abandono e de jamais desejar que ela um dia retornasse para a vida de sua filha, ainda havia o casal Snow e Charming, que mandaram o seu bebê muito antes dela para este universo. Não, se queria ser realista de verdade, precisava considerar também a sua parcela de culpa. Por ser uma vilã, devido ao seu pré-julgamento, Lily fora condenada pelos heróis. Fazia parte do seu purgatório assumir a responsabilidade que lhe cabia.

Então ela dançava, pois não tinha tempo para chorar, assim deixava estes pensamentos para trás. Poderia escolher duas formas de viver a sua vida: presa ao passado ou aprendendo com ele para seguir com o futuro, ao que ficara com a segunda. Lilith era mais importante que desavenças pretéritas, então não poderia parar, mas apenas entregar tudo que tinha, tudo que conseguia, para manter o seu ritmo, pois era o que havia para ser feito.

 _Agora ela tem um seis anos de idade_

 _Tentando mantê-lo aquecido_

 _Tentando manter todo o frio_

 _Quando ele a olha nos olhos_

 _Ele não sabe que está seguro quando ela diz_

Foi desta forma que os anos se passaram pela infância de Lily. Agora tinham um apartamento simples, um estúdio alugado, mas que ao menos servia para ter uma cama e manter quente no inverno. O dinheiro não era muito para a mobília, o colchão ficava estirado em uma ponta da sala, era dividido pelas duas, a geladeira funcionava quando queria e o fogão só conseguia ser aceso pelo que Mal explicava como "sorte", mas, na verdade, era uma pequena fagulha mágica que assoprava toda vez que precisava. O carro, o mesmo desde que pegara a filha de volta, ficava estacionado diante do prédio, o volante trancado com uma pesada corrente de ferro.

Não era uma situação glamurosa, em nada se comparada à Fortaleza Proibida, aos castelos que já dominara ou até mesmo ao seu ninho com todos os dragões junto aos quais crescera. Era o que conseguia arcar com o que ganhava, descontando os gastos com alimentação e escola de Lilith. A pequena nascera meio-humana e, não sendo imortal, precisava do que era essencial a todos os humanos, muito diferente da mãe, que vivia da própria magia que aflorava da sua chama interna.

A vida difícil não tirava o sorriso do rosto da garotinha enquanto se preparava para dormir, colocando o pijama com tema de super-heróis. Entravam debaixo das cobertas, observando as sombras que se formavam nas paredes, fruto das luzes que vinham da rua. Assustavam um pouco Lilith, que se escondia ao máximo, toda encolhida, especialmente ao som das sirenes ou dos ocasionais ruídos de tiros à distância. Isto não desanimava Mal, pelo contrário, lhe dava a energia que precisava para continuar, para seguir, pois sabia o quanto ela própria era necessária.

Talvez jamais pudesse apagar os seus crimes do passado, todo o mal que causara aos humanos que tiveram o desprazer de conhecer a feiticeira, porém este ser tão pequeno e frágil, tão inocente, precisava dela, dependia dela, e Malévola a protegeria, cuidaria dela com a sua vida. Seu amor seria sua qualidade redentora.

Abraçou a filha contra o seu peito e disse, como fazia todas as vezes ao longo destes anos quando o medo apertava o coração:

 _\- Durma bebê, não chore. Levante a cabeça, levante-a para o céu. Durma bebê, não se preocupe, chore. Anjos em torno de você, apenas alegria em seus olhos._

Assim, Lily acabava por pegar finalmente no sono.

Talvez um dia voltassem para Storybrook, quando fosse a hora, quando a pequena estivesse grande e possuísse maturidade suficiente para saber sobre dragões, rainhas e maldições. Seria possível que as coisas fossem diferentes com Regina, tudo poderia mudar e dar à sua filha a família e a vida que ela merecia. Seus sonhos de um futuro melhor nunca acabavam, ainda que as trevas habitassem seu coração, o segundo mais negro de toda a Floresta Encantada, o mais antigo em termos de maldade. Aquela garota havia, sozinha, dissipado a negatividade e lhe dado uma perspectiva positiva da vida. Poderiam ser felizes com muito pouco, esquecer o que acontecera e ser felizes de verdade enquanto estivessem juntas.

Apertou a jovem contra o seu corpo mais uma vez, sentindo o dragão de pelúcia que Lilith sempre tinha consigo. Por hora estavam conseguindo sobreviver, este amor teria de ser o bastante.

FIM


End file.
